


¡Al fin me di cuenta!

by NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Childhood Friends, Comedy, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Drastoria, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV Draco Malfoy, POV First Person, Post-Battle, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger/pseuds/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger
Summary: Casi sentían los rayos de sol quemando su piel, quizás julio no fuese la mejor época para tener una primera cita pero era el único momento libre que podía conseguir Draco cuando invitó a Astoria. ¿Les esperará alguna sorpresa ese caluroso día?
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass & Draco Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 1





	¡Al fin me di cuenta!

**_Disclamer_** : Todo lo conocido es de J. K. Rowling.

"Este fic participa en el minirreto de diciembre para La Copa de la Casa 2020/21 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" (FanFiction).

 _BETA_ : La maravillosa -queseaguantamismilesdeproblemas- Nea Poulain.

 **Petición** : Una historia bonita (y divertida, si es posible) sobre la primera cita de Astoria Greengrass y Draco Malfoy. De _Angelito Bloodsherry_.

* * *

Las flores nos rodeaban y los árboles proporcionaban un poco de sombra, justo la necesaria para cubrirnos de los fuertes rayos del sol que no dejaban de transmitir su calor. Tuve que sacarme la chaqueta del traje porque me sentía ahogado pero ella estaba ahí, tan sonriente, como si no le afectara la temperatura. «Con un vestido como el que tiene puesto».

Astoria se veía hermosa, no podía negarlo. El rosa oscuro del vestido ayudaba a resaltar sus ojos verdes, llevándome a prestarles mucha atención. Tenía el cabello recogido y un bucle a cada lado de su rostro, enmarcándolo. «Que suerte tengo». Aún me parecía sorprendente que ella hubiera aceptado salir conmigo; no pensé que después de lo que pasó en la guerra, ella estaría dispuesta a darme una oportunidad.

—El cambio que le hicieron al patio quedó bien —murmuré abriendo la botella de vino que estaba sobre la mesa.

—¿Está más bonito así, verdad? —preguntó ella sonriéndome.

—No recuerdo bien cómo estaba antes. —Imité su expresión—. Llevo muchos años sin venir.

—¿Cómo no te vas a acordar del cisne de grama que estaba aquí? —Su sonrisa se transformó en una carcajada y se llevó las manos hacia los labios.

—De eso sí me acuerdo —Me uní a su risa—. ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

—Cuando Blaise decidió dar vueltas a su alrededor hasta marearse y caer al suelo. —Su voz estaba impregnada de nostalgia.

—O cuando tu hermana nos hizo posar por dos horas hasta que las fotos le salieran perfectas. —Ya había pasado mucho tiempo de aquellos días.

—No, no. —Me señaló con el índice, como acusándome—. No le eches toda la culpa a Daphne, tú te movías demasiado y la sacabas de quicio.

—¿Yo? —Puse una mano sobre mi pecho—. Yo sería incapaz, soy un angelito.

—Claro, claro. —Ella entrecerró los ojos mirándome fijamente—. Porque era yo la que arrancaba las manzanas, les daba un mordisco y las ordenaba sobre el pasto hasta formar mi nombre, ¿no?

—Pero tenía cinco años —No estaba logrando mantener la expresión dolida—. ¿Qué esperabas de mí a esa edad?

—Lo hiciste casi hasta que nos fuimos a Hogwarts. —Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa esperando una respuesta.

—Ya… —Empecé a sentir cómo me sonrojaba—. Pero ya no era por lo mismo.

—Era una interesante forma de llamar la atención —dijo unos segundos después, subiendo la comisura de sus labios.

—¿Funcionó? —pregunté nervioso bajando la mirada.

—Estoy aquí —murmuró ensanchando más su sonrisa—, ¿no?

—Sí —acepté alegre. «No la veía sonreír así desde antes de la guerra».

—Sólo tenemos un problema con los rociadores. —Continuó con la conversación inicial.

—¿Qué tienen? —Los busqué con la mirada; no vi nada extraño en ellos.

En cuestión de segundos, como si supieran que estábamos hablando de ellos, los rociadores se activaron. La mesa, mi ropa, su cabello. Era imposible no terminar mojado, había demasiados.

—¿Para qué pusieron tantos? —me quejé tapando a Astoria con mi chaqueta y saqué la varita.

—Para que el patio siempre estuviera sano. —Ella parecía no alterarse en lo más mínimo—. Es muy grande.

—Pareces estar disfrutándolo. —El gran paraguas que había convocado nos cubría pero no del todo.

—Es relajante. —No pasó desapercibida mi expresión extrañada—. Salir, ser diferente, tomar las cosas un poco a la ligera.

—Siempre has sido así. —La interrumpí al darme cuenta hacia dónde quería llevar la conversación—. Siempre me ha gustado eso de ti.

—Vivir sin vivir no es bueno. —No era la primera vez que me lo decía.

—¿Sabes que adoro eso de ti? —Volteé a verla—. Nunca dejas de ser positiva.

—¿Qué más nos queda si no? —Tenía toda la razón.

—Nos tenemos a nosotros. —Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos—. Siempre hemos estado juntos.

—Desde pequeños. —Era extraño como ella lograba hacerme reír hasta en las situaciones más serias.

Me jaló hasta la pared más cercana para cubrirnos mejor del agua de los rociadores. Terminamos atrapados entre la pared y la sombrilla, aún riéndonos. Los nervios y las apariencias se habían esfumado, se sentía bien estar así.

—Si quieres podemos entrar —murmuró sin dejar de verme.

—Parece que a ti te encanta estar aquí afuera. —Nos sequé a ambos—. A menos que prefieras entrar…; podemos quedarnos.

Todo se veía claramente a través del paraguas. «¡Qué bien que es transparente!». Ella apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro incitándome a abrazarla, llevaba años sin estar tan cerca de ella. De pequeños siempre nos sentábamos así para ver el atardecer y me hacía muy feliz recordar aquellos días. Era en momentos como este cuando me daba cuenta que los extrañaba mucho.

—Draco… —La sentí voltear el rostro hacia mí—. Siempre me has parecido interesante —murmuró sin alejar la mirada—; tienes una sonrisa muy específica cuando te acuerdas de algo que te gusta.

—Estaba pensando en cuando éramos niños y nos pasábamos las tardes aquí, todos juntos, y luego nos sentábamos así, tú y yo, a descansar —susurré girándome hacia ella y acercándola más a mí.

—Esos momentos eran muy relajantes —dijo cerrando los ojos. La sentí inspirar mi aroma con fuerza.

No pensé que volvería a disfrutar tanto del silencio y de un simple abrazo. Ella se veía tan libre de preocupaciones. Se mueve entre mis pensamientos como un huracán, asaltando cada uno de ellos.

La escuché musitar un _accio_ y cuando abrí los ojos ya había una canasta de pastelitos a nuestro lado. La vi con una sonrisa. «¿Cómo me tardé tanto en darme cuenta?».

—Me gusta cuando sonríes así —dijo guardando su varita—, el brillo llega a tus ojos y te ves muy guapo.

—Tú me haces ser así —susurré sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos verdes.

Me abrazó más fuerte, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho. Empecé a jugar con su sedoso cabello, enrollando las hebras con mis dedos. La quería tener así hasta morirme. Siempre había sido ella, sólo ella. «¡Al fin lo entendí!».

* * *

Done! Espero que les haya gustado.

Quizás esta fuese la tercera versión de aquella primera cita, ¿por qué esta?... Me gustó mucho como quedó en primera persona.

Ya saben dónde mandar sus crucios o comentarios, los leo.


End file.
